


maid for your entertainment

by earliegrey (94k)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94k/pseuds/earliegrey
Summary: 28 pgs; fanbookAkashi dresses as a maid for Nijimura's birthday, basically. (college roommates au; I'm so embarrassed I'm gonna die, but Happy Birthday Nijimura~)





	maid for your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Yaho! It's me again!!! 
> 
> I......certainly could've planned this better instead of rushing this two weeks before Nijimura's birthday, but miraculously, I finished it. (:3;; SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY my darling boy.
> 
> It makes me happy to be able to use this account again lol; I didn't think I'd be drawing a book any time soon; since my last book was... high tide, which was last year. God, I hope i don't do one book a year. (:3;; let's try to make this a regular thing huh. 
> 
> Like always, please enjoy this!! But also, please heed the warning!!!
> 
> It's rated M for suggestive, (HELLA) suggestive content; also Akashi may be a bit ooc, as he is... usually when I draw him. /stares into the sky.................................................................
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy the fruits of my efforts~ ;3c;;;;

**PLEASE DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES, SUCH AS FACEBOOK, WEHEARTIT, PINTEREST, ETC. It is EXTREMELY disrespectful especially since I’m publishing this for free.**

**I plan to draw more doujinshis and also release them online but if I find this on any other site, I’ll rethink my decision.**

*If you would like to translate this doujinshi into any other language, please contact me! Thank you!

Read: LEFT TO RIGHT (Western Style) ; UP AND DOWN for the 4-column pages.

 

*sorry, not dorm, a condo/apartment. (:3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! I hope you liked it! but by the chance, you didn't, I'm not sure why you kept reading lol, but please keep that comment to yourself and be sure to avoid my works from now on! 
> 
> But if you liked it, please leave your thoughts behind, and visit me on twitter @ kyunyo! ^q^ Hopefully, see you soon!!


End file.
